Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoelectric conversion device and an imaging system.
Description of the Related Art
As a photoelectric conversion device which is used for an image sensor of a camera or the like, a stacked-type photoelectric conversion device has been proposed. In a photoelectric conversion device disclosed in FIG. 1 of International Publication No. WO2012/004923, a photoelectric conversion film is stacked over a semiconductor substrate. A transparent electrode is arranged on the photoelectric conversion film and a pixel electrode is arranged under the photoelectric conversion film. An insulating film is arranged between the photoelectric conversion film and the pixel electrode. The International Publication No. WO2012/004923 discloses such a point that since correlated double sampling can be performed by such a construction, noise can be reduced.
In the photoelectric conversion device disclosed in the International Publication No. WO2012/004923, after a voltage VPk which is applied to the transparent electrode is swung, a signal readout is performed. Although a time which is required for the readout is not disclosed, dark electric charges and photo-induced charges are accumulated in the photoelectric conversion film for a period of time until the readout is finished, and residual charges are generated after the readout and become an error of a light signal component.